georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Vows to Make Some Matri-Money
" in Season 5 (ep.#20). |season = 5 |episode = 20 |overall = 100 |airdate = March 29, 2006 |code = 420 |imdb = tt782922 |guests = Eva Longoria |writer = Stacey Pulwer |director = Katy Garretson |previous = "George Gets Cross Over Freddie" |next = "George Discovers How Mescal-ed Up His Life Would Have Been Without the Benny-Fits" }} was the 20th episode in Season Five of George Lopez; it also was the 100th overall series episode. Written by Stacey Pulwer, the episode, which was directed by Katy Garretson, originally aired on ABC-TV on March 29, 2006. Synopsis George takes over planning a wedding for one of Angie's rich clients (special guest star Eva Longoria) in the Lopez backyard patio area in order to prove he can do her job better than she can, which meets with rain-soaked disaster. Storyline In the landmark 100th episode, George takes over the planning of a wedding for one of Angie's clients, Brooke (Eva Longoria) in order to prove he can do Angie's job better than she can. But Brooke is so high-maintenance that George almost goes crazy taking care the details. George tries to reassure Brooke that everything will go fine when she becomes anxious that something will go wrong with her wedding because both her parents and grandparents marriages ended in divorce after similar signs at their weddings, which George, in trying to prove he's better at wedding planning than his wife, has arranged. Brooke begins to fear more that her impending marrige will go awry when "disaster" his as it begins to rain, as eventually, a monsoon descends on the nuptuals, as, when it begins to thunder and the sky gets overcast, George, who tries to reassure Brooke that ther is no such thing as an omen", then as the rain begins to pour down, says to Angie "This isn't going to end well....", then screams "Get the car ready!" as they, along with the other attendees at the wedding, race to their cars, as Brooke, who's left standing in the downpour in her wedding dress, screams "Where is everyone going ??!! Come back!! This is mayday!!!", as she starts crying. As for George's wedding planning, he still gets paid for his wedding planning in the end, as Angie says to him, "I can't believe you wasted all the money you made from Brooke's wedding!" as, moments, later, when Ernie drops by, he flaunts a large framed photo of himself in a smoking jacket, he has hanging on the wall in the living room, with he with cigar in hand. When Ernie says that the painting, which George brags to Angie "will be looking at her" in every other room she goes into, is "awesome", he then, after Angie, who says that the portrait was "stupid", notices a signature which says "1 of 10" as he then tells her to "go up to the bedroom and look up...Happy Birthday, baby!" Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest starring *Eva Longoria as Brooke Trivia *The episode ends of George spending his commission on a picture of him holding a cigar that appears in "George Nieces a New Media Room". *This episode reveals that Max's full name is Max Victor Roberto Magic Johnson Lopez. *This episode also references Eva Longoria's marriage to NBA point guard Tony Parker because Brook's fiance in this episode is named Anthony, Tony Parker's full name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with George's name in the title Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries